Misfortunes for Cali Edogawa and Conan Edogawa
by Kudos4U
Summary: Conan transforms back into Jimmy so he can see Rachel at a dance, but then something happens and now he has Cali! Can anyone guess who Cali is, and where Rachel went?
1. The Big Shrink and The Big Truth

Misfortunes of Cali Edogawa and Conan Edogawa

Princess Sango

Conan sat on the steps of Rachel's school, "What's taking her so long?" His thoughts were impatient as all these other people came out of the school.

It looked normal and then he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Let's go Conan, sorry for making you wait so long." She smiled sweetly at him and pulled him along with the usual crowd.

"What took you so long Rachel?"

Rachel smiled, "Someone asked me to go out with him to the dance tonight. I'll end up going of course with him, but well..."

Conan smiled, "You'd rather go with Jimmy huh?"

Rachel blushed, "Of course Conan! Why wouldn't I?"

Conan smirked, "He would've said yes." "How do you know?"

Conan smirked, "I may hang out with my friends, but I've had talks with him too."

She looked down, "Did he mention me?"

Conan nodded, "He did a lot, he likes you."

Rachel smiled, "Did he really say that?"

"Yes, he told me so. He loves you very much."

"Conan, please tell me it's true. I've liked him since forever."

"I know that. It's all true."

Rachel nodded, "Just don't tell Jimmy I have this date, I don't want him to think that I like someone else. I just needed a date for this dance."

"Let her know I like her. She has no clue it's really me talking to her. Damn, if only I had my real form back! I would be the one to take her to that dance. Got to get a hold of that alcohol that that one person had given him," he thought. There was still a bottle that he could drink from and turn up in. "Rachel, I've got some things to do, I'll meet you at the house later ok?"

He let go of her hand and smiled at her, "I'll see you later!" He called out and ran towards the library. "Perfect, now that I'm away from Rachel I can grab the drink and go get ready for later tonight." He would have to wait till she left for her date and miraculously show up, so it wouldn't seem so obvious. He nodded and searched for a book on Chinese Alcohol.

He looked it up but couldn't find any of the ingredients; it only went into great detail about the history. Not one book mentioned the ingredient that he needed desperately. So he gave that hope up and ran out of the library to his apartment. He needed to find something to wear, but all he had were the school uniforms, a pair of sweats, and a tux in his closet. He looked in his drawers and found a pair of jeans and a shirt similar to what Mitch usually wears only in blue and white.

He threw them in his small bag with a pair of underwear and zippered it up. "You'll see me tonight Rachel, I'll reveal only some things, but not all," he thought as he locked up his apartment and ran over to his supposed "home" till he changed back. "How would Rachel feel about me being gone, Conan I mean? She'll have to be told after I change back for good."

He opened the door; it was already pretty late as he got in. The dance didn't start till seven and he had two hours till then to prepare. As Rachel entered the door with a dress she noticed me, "Finished what you needed to do Conan?" I nodded and she showed me the dress. "Do you like it? It's been in my closet for ages and I had to get it washed immediately before the dance. It was one of my mom's."

Her eyes glazed over and Conan was about to comfort her but she shook her head, "Who am I kidding tonight should be special. Did you talk to Jimmy yet Conan?"

Conan nodded, "He said he might show up, the case he was on was pretty tough."

"Nothing's tough for him! He's coming, should I cancel my date with that guy?"

Conan shook his head, "No don't! What if he doesn't show up? He wouldn't want you angry at him!"

Rachel nodded, "I guess you're right!"

She smiled at him, "I'm going to go get ready, and I'll show you before he shows up to take me." She ran upstairs into her room and Conan smiled and plopped down in front of the television. Richard came in and changed the channel.

"What'd you do that for?" Conan yelled at him.

"Shut up squirt, Yukino is on."

Conan snorted and Rachel came down at that time, "What's with the fighting you two?"

Conan looked over at Rachel about to say something when he noticed Rachel in that dress. She looked completely beautiful, "You look great Rachel!" He told her.

"Oh you like?" Conan nodded and observed the dress it was cerulean blue; sleeveless and came up to her ankles. Her slim form fit the curves and the low V-neck showed off just enough cleavage. Richard nodded at her and looked back at the television. Then the doorbell rang and Rachel answered it. "Hello Mason!" The guy supposedly named Mason walked in and smiled. He wore black jeans and a tight fit black t-shirt, his semi-long blonde hair hung loosely in a ponytail.

"Hi Rachel, shall we go? The dance starts in twenty minutes but the line to get in is always long."

"Okay, bye Conan, dad." She waived as she walked out the door with Mason. Conan didn't like this guy, and he looked oddly familiar. His mind remembered one of the guys had long blonde hair, but he was a man, not a teen!

"Now I definitely have to go," he thought more determinedly.

"Hey Richard, do you want something to drink?"

Richard looked over at Conan, "Yeah, but nothing you should drink. Do you think you can pour me some of that alcohol that I got from that friend of Rachel's?" Conan nodded, and poured a big glass for him and waited till he was done with it to pour a small glass for himself. Conan drank it all in one gulp and a searing pain came into his whole body.

Conan smiled as he felt his bones getting larger and himself getting taller. Conan grabbed his bag and ran into a local fast food place so Richard wouldn't see him get taller. He walked into the bathroom and changed as soon as he got tall enough. Conan had scammed another bottle and paid for it, just in case he transformed again.

Jimmy saw his school and opened the door to the dance. Everyone was there, and then he spotted Rachel. She was in the corner with that Mason dude and drinking something. She was looking around the dance floor with hope in her eyes. Jimmy gulped and disappeared in a crowd of dancers. He went with the flow and started dancing.

He looked above and saw Rachel waiting for the guy to come back. He was about to move in when he spotted Mason slipping a pill in the drink. Jimmy went to move but all the girls flocked to him and before he knew it Rachel had already been handed it and she had drank the whole thing! Then shock over came her face and she fell into the guy's arms.

"That was him!" his mind was screaming at him for not realizing it before. Mason dropped her on the floor and left with his buddies. "That's right creep, just keep walking," he said mentally. Jimmy raced up to Rachel and picked her up and carried her all the way to his apartment.

Rachel was shrinking in his arms, and the dress was now too big for her. Jimmy laid her on his bed and when she awoke two hours later she knew where she was immediately. "Why am I in Jimmy's room?" Rachel had a confused look on her face.

"I'm glad you're up Rachel. Long time no see," Jimmy told her.

"Jimmy, why am I here, what happened to Mason?"

"Mason ran out on you after slipping something in your drink. He's done that to me once," Jimmy told her plainly.

"Go look in the mirror Rachel but please don't scream."

Rachel got off the bed and her dress slid down, and as soon as she looked in the mirror she gasped, "I'm as small as Conan!"

"Naturally that's what he slipped in your drink it happens to me too."

A surge of pain went through Jimmy's heart and he fell to the floor. "Jimmy, what's wrong?"

"Bones...melting..." Rachel looked worried and gasped as Jimmy turned into Conan.

"Conan, what are you doing here?"

Conan looked at her, "I am Jimmy, Rachel. You got the same thing I did. Now we're both small and I thought you should know."

"How am I supposed to go home like this Conan? Tell my dad I've shrunk?"

Conan laughed, "I only remain big if I drink that alcohol one of my rivals gave you. That's how I was able to solve that one room case. Rachel, I know you're alcohol free and so was I but unless you drink that stuff every one to two hours, you'll shrink."

"So what do I do? Drink that stuff as if kami invented?"

Conan shook his head, "Just tell your dad."

Rachel looked at him, "Why would I do that? If he found out I would be in a lot of trouble by also explaining who you are."

Conan brainstormed ideas, "You could use my voice changing tie and say you're traveling with me for awhile as I crack cases?"

"Hmmm... that would work, okay I'll use that, but my voice!"

Conan adjusted his tie and handed it to her, "Speak into the mike."

"Hello?" Rachel's older and mature voice came out of it. "Wow!" She picked up the phone and dialed her number, and Richard answered it, "Hi dad, can I travel with Jimmy! Please, I don't know for how long but I really want to see around the world. My studies of course will keep expanding while I'm traveling please?"

Her pleading voice must have worked and Richard had given in. "Oh, and dad, Dr. Agasa needs you to look after Conan's sister Cali. She knows how to cook and everything." A pause one the line and Rachel continued, "Don't worry they won't trouble you at all! Okay, I've got to go catch a plane, so I'll see you later!" Rachel hung up the phone, "Conan, how am I supposed to get around looking like this?"

"Well, I think it's about time you met Amy."

"Amy?"

Conan rolled his eyes, "Amy is one of the people who befriended me, and I think she likes me but she's too young and I don't really favor her like that."

Rachel nodded and remembered the conversation she had with Conan earlier that day. "You mean you were the one who really told me about..."

She blushed, "Yeah, I really do like you. I just never thought you liked me back.

Rachel looked at him and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm glad you told me. Now let's go meet Amy so I can get out of these clothes!"

He nodded and opened the door and thought, "Rachel knows, she kissed me, am I her unofficial boyfriend now?"

TBC...


	2. Amy, School, Confessions

Chapter 2: Amy, School, and Confessions

Princess Sango

Last Time...

Rachel looked at him and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm glad you told me. Now let's go meet Amy so I can get out of these clothes! He nodded and opened the door and thought, "Rachel knows, she kissed me, am I her unofficial boyfriend now?"

This Time...

While still pondering this, Conan found himself at Amy's in fifteen minutes. Cali seemed quiet when they were walking; it looked like her mind was trying to put two and two together. "Cali, we're at Amy's," Conan told her softly enough to get her attention. She blinked and nodded.

Conan knocked on the door to see Amy's mom answer it. Her mom seemed annoyed, "Yes?" Conan disregarded it as it being eight o clock, and most kids at this time are in bed.

"Is Amy still up? I'm her friend, Conan Edogawa."

She nodded, "Come in, and stay here, I'll go get her." She ran off to find her daughter.

Amy appeared soon after and smiled at Conan, but then noticed Cali behind him. "Hi Conan, what are you doing out so late? Who is she?"

Conan smiled, "This is my twin sister, Cali Edogawa. She ended up coming unexpectedly and we have no clothes to give her where we are staying. Do you think you could lend her some?" Conan breathed in a huge gust of air, waiting to see what her answer was.

"Sure, follow me." Amy skipped up the stairs as Conan and Cali followed. Amy opened her door and opened her closet. "Pick out any outfit, as many as you want. I have tons and my mom was going to take me shopping tomorrow to get more."

Cali looked up in the closet and gasped, "You have so many clothes!"

Amy giggled, "Yes, I know, my mom wants me to have a new wardrobe for every season."

"Wow...okay then." Cali walked into the closet and came out with a blue skirt and a white and blue sailor shirt. She pulled out pink sweatpants and a pink and red shirt. After about twenty minutes Cali thought she had enough to get her through the next week.

"Thank you Amy," she smiled thankfully.

Amy blinked, "Why don't you grab one more pair for today? You need pajamas too right?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot."

"Okay, I'll grab the pajamas and you go and choose a pair and get changed into it." Amy shuffled to her dresser and Cali found a nice orange jumper and a white collared shirt. She looked at Conan and blushed; he got the message and walked outside the door.

"Do you have a pair of underwear Amy?" Amy didn't answer and threw several pairs at her.

Cali dragged herself to the corner of the room and threw one of the pair of underwear on and pulled off the dress and changed it into that outfit she picked out for today. Socks were piled on the floor and a pair of sneakers that seemed too clean for a kid. She threw them on and Amy had a bag and was already shoving things into it.

"You know, Conan never told me he had a twin," Amy told her as an after thought.

"Well you see, I never really was with Conan much, so he didn't know much about me."

Amy looked up confused, "How come?"

Cali giggled nervously, "Our parents are divorced and my dad took Conan and my mom took me. The last time we saw each other was when we were four."

"I haven't told Conan, but..." Amy stopped and didn't continue.

"Yes," Cali asked interested.

"Promise not to tell him?"

Cali nodded, "Tell me." "I like him," she whispered just enough so that Cali could hear.

"I thought so," Rachel was screaming inside. That really got her jealous but in her mind it was saying, "You're supposed to be his sister, you're supposed to be his sister." "You're secret's safe with me," she said trying to sound happy.

"Thank you." Amy looked at her clock, "It's getting late, so why don't we pack up and I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yes, I guess you will." She forced a smile and helped Amy shove the last bit of clothes into her bag.

"Thanks again Amy." She opened the door to find Conan sitting outside waiting patiently.

"Ready?" Cali nodded and Amy led them to the door and said she'll see them tomorrow.

After the door was closed and they were sure Amy couldn't hear, Cali breathed out. "Is she really that hyper all the time?"

Conan laughed, "Yes, but wait till you see her tomorrow morning. Then you'll meet George and Mitch."

Cali seemed agitated, "I'm back in elementary school, what am I to do?"

Conan laughed, "Yeah I know, I said that the same day you forced me to go. It's easy though, takes five minutes to do homework, and ten minutes for tests."

Cali seemed really annoyed now, "What did Amy say to you? You weren't as annoyed as you were when we first saw her."

"She told me something, but I promised not to tell."

Conan thought for a second, "She told you that she liked me huh?"

She blushed and looked at the street. "She did, and you got jealous! Tell the truth Rach."

Cali blushed furiously and nodded. "Okay, now that that's out in the open, let's go see your dad."

Conan ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Yes?" asked Richard as he opened the door.

"Hi Richard, this is my sister Cali. I'm sure Rachel told you about her?" Richard nodded and stepped aside to let them in.

"Now look, we only have three rooms. I don't want Rachel to yell at me for letting anyone else in her room while she's gone, so you two are going to have to share the room Conan is in. Any questions, ask Conan, since I'll be too busy with files and cases." Cali nodded as she watched Richard tell them goodnight and leave the room.

"You're dad really never was around was he?" asked Conan.

"Nope, he always told me what he was doing and made sure he knew where I was. It happens."

She ran into Conan's room, there wasn't another futon, "Guess we're sharing that too Conan."

He walked in and thought, "Richard, if you had any clue right now, you'd be fuming." Conan looked at Cali, "Be thankful that he thinks we're just brother and sister. He would be fuming if he ever knew, you know." Cali nodded and opened up her bag and threw a nightgown out and walked into the bathroom.

She changed into it and walked out to see Conan only in his boxers. "I noticed an extra blanket and pillow, so I grabbed it. We'll be sharing a futon, but not a blanket." Cali nodded, trying not to blush. She hurried over to her side and lay down and stared at the ceiling. Conan lay down next to Cali, "You know; it won't be so bad Rach."

Cali nodded, "I know I better but I better rest up for school tomorrow." She rolled on her side and was asleep instantly.

"Don't worry Rachel, I'll tell you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek and rolled on his side and fell asleep.

TBC...


	3. School, Park, and Dr Agasa

Chapter 3: School, Park, and Dr. Agasa

Princess Sango

Cali woke up and almost screamed, when Conan covered her mouth. "Shh...Cali, remember yesterday?" Cali nodded and he uncovered her mouth. "Now get dressed and we'll head off." She looked through the bag and grabbed the skirt and sailor shirt. Conan had rushed out of the room so he could change so she changed quickly and waited till he was out so she could get ready.

When Conan walked out he nodded to her and headed towards the kitchen. Cali brushed her teeth with the toothbrush Amy seemed to have thrown in along with a hairbrush. She'll have to thank the girl somehow. Then she threw her socks and headed towards the kitchen to find Conan making two bowls of cereal. "It's the only thing I could think of at this time."

She smiled at him and took a seat next to him. She noticed something on the table and she picked it up. "Looks like dad left money for groceries, food, and everything else. Just like he used to do when I was little," Cali sighed and set down the money. They started to eat and after that they grabbed a backpack for Cali to use and headed towards school.

When they reached the school Cali stayed really close to Conan. "Why so close Rach?"

Cali smiled, "You didn't know this but I was shy when I was in elementary. I feel like I'm not seventeen, I'm seven!"

Conan grabbed her hand, "You'll feel better once you meet Mitch and George, and you've met them before but not like this."

Conan walked up to Amy and two guys. "Hello Conan, Cali!" greeted Amy. She smiled at them in greeting.

"Hi there, Conan this is your sister?" asked Mitch.

Conan smiled at Mitch and George, "Yes, this is Cali my sister."

They greeted her and the school bell rang. "Come on Cali, I'll show you to our class," stated George to Cali.

"I'll find my way with Conan, thank you." She let him down nicely.

George shrugged and ran towards the class. "Okay come on Cali," Conan pulled her along with him.

"I just hope I can get through this..." Cali thought to herself.

After school...

Conan told Mitch, George, and Amy they had things to do today and he'll talk to them later. They seemed disappointed but agreed before leaving. "Where are we going Conan?" asked Cali confused when they were out of earshot.

"To the park, Cali." They walked to the park and sat down on a bench looking over the lake.

"I haven't been completely honest Rachel. I'm sorry for that, because I know you deserved to find out the truth. I never thought this would happen, but when I left you that day, I shrunk into Conan. That person, Mason, he was one of those guys. He thinks I'm dead, but I'm not. He thinks your dead, you're not. We can't let anyone know, except Dr. Agasa and my mom. Will you help me find them? You don't have to." Conan looked at her eyes pleading for forgiveness almost, but all honesty was there.

"I'll help Conan, I promise. Though where do we start? We're stuck in this body, and no one will believe us."

Conan shook his head, "We'll probably find more people like us sooner or later. I'll figure it out later." Conan noticed that they're faces were two inches away. Cali noticed this too and blushed before moving closer. Conan smiled and soon they were in a total lip-lock. It lasted only a short time before pulling away.

"Whoa..." said Cali, blushing like mad.

Conan smiled at her, "When we change back to normal, would you?" Cali nodded blushing redder, and Cali kissed his cheek.

"We'll think about that later."

Conan nodded, "Let's go see Dr. Agasa, so you can have some kind of gadget or whatever you need." He grabbed her hand gently and they moved towards his house.

Dr. Agasa's house...

"What! You and Rachel now!" Dr. Agasa wailed as he took out some gadgets, "You can't always use Conan's so use this. It's just like his only it's a hair tie that I added a bow to. Here's those shoe's that I made an extra pair for. Um, nothing much yet, since Conan is more into crimes, so I'll get back to you on that."

Conan nodded to him, "Thanks, Dr. Agasa, we'll see you later."

They both nodded and headed towards the grocery store to go buy whatever food they needed.

TBC...


	4. A Shocking Discovery

Chapter 4: A Shocking Discovery

Princess Sango

Cali and Conan opened the door to the house exhausted. "At least we have enough for weeks."

Cali shook her head, "Not if my dad gets hungry, you should see him. He'll eat the whole half gallon of ice cream we just bought!"

Conan laughed, "Well let's make dinner and we'll watch some television and then we'll go to bed."

"Since when did you become in control?"

Conan rolled his eyes, "I don't know. Okay what do you want to do?"

Cali laughed, "What you said was fine."

"What! Then why did you?"

Cali held her hands out in the air, "Just for the heck of it." She kissed his cheek and grabbed the groceries from him and added it to her own as she walked into the kitchen.

Conan just stood there thinking, "She kissed me again, but we're not safe outside that room we share! Richard could come in at any time and find us out!" He smiled to himself, "But that's Rachel for you, always doing something wild, including kicking down doors to get to me." He smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you cooking?" asked Conan.

Cali smiled, "Oden and ramen, the better of the two. It's a recipe I made up."

Cali smiled and continued adding things to the enormous pot. "My dad liked it too, so don't be surprised if he comes in." Conan nodded and asked her if she needed any help.

"No, you can just go watch television or something."

"Oh come on Cali, there's got to be something you need help with!"

Cali shook her head, "Nope, but you can put the groceries away for me."

She looked back and smiled at him. "Okay..."

Conan started packing away the groceries as Richard walked in. "Conan, Cali, there's someone at the door to see you. Also..." Richard sniffed around."Oh, you're cooking dinner; I'll have them come in then." He smiled and exited the kitchen.

"I wonder who it could be at eight." They're answer came as Amy and Mitch came inside to greet them.

"Hi you two, what are you up to?"

"Dinner," they both answered together.

"Well we were wondering if we could spend the night here."

Conan looked at them, "Why?"

"Well, we are in bind and wandered...?"

Conan nodded, "Okay, you can stay but that'll mean four people in one room."

Amy looked at Conan and Cali, "You share a room?"

Cali nodded, "Yes we do, and it's the only room in the house that's for a guest since Rachel is gone with Jimmy." Cali looked over to Conan and winked. Conan tried hard not to blush and succeeded in doing so.

"So can we stay?" asked Amy hopefully.

Conan nodded, "Of course, if you're in such a bind we'll help you."

They nodded and Cali announced that dinner's ready. "I hope you came hungry."

Amy and Mitch nodded, "Arigatou!"

In came Richard as they started to set the table. "You're staying for dinner?" he asked Amy and Mitch.

Conan intercepted the answer, "My friends are in a bind, they need a place to stay. Is that okay Richard?"

Richard nodded to them, "Okay but they'll be staying in your room too. Conan get me that Chinese drink please. Water or soda for the rest of you."

Conan nodded, "Anyone else?" Mitch and Amy just wanted water and so did Cali. So Conan poured everything into the glasses while Cali placed the hot pot of Oden and ramen on to the table.

Conan set the glasses around the table and they started to eat. When Amy and Mitch took a sip of water they didn't say anything but they're faces had an unusual look to them. Amy stood up, "Where's the bathroom?" Conan took her hand and Mitch followed in suit. As soon as they both rushed into the bathroom you could see Amy sweating and Mitch had the same look.

Soon you couldn't see Amy and Mitch, but only taller and more mature versions. "Conan, why are you staring at us like that?"

Then Amy looked out at the mirror and almost screamed, "I'm tall again!" She looked atConan sadly, "Sorry Conan..."

Mitch stared at Conan, "I was only taller than you but well..."

Conan laughed, "Oh my..., you've gotten the pill too!"

Mitch and Amy looked at him puzzled, "Huh?"

"You got a pill that made you shrink didn't you?"

They both nodded, "Yeah we did."

"So how old are you really?"

"Well, I'm eighteen this year and Mitch is nineteen this year. We were shrunk two years ago," Amy informed him.

"I've had the pill to; you may have seen me on television before. My real name is Jimmy Kudo."

Amy gasped, "Are you serious? Jimmy Kudo, so Cali can't be your real sister!"

Conan nodded, "Yes, that's Rachel Moore. She was shrunk too." Mitch just sat they're quietly but then they both felt that pain and shrunk again.

"No, I hate being so small." Mitch complained.

"Let's eat and we'll talk later about this."

They went and joined Cali who was cleaning up. "What took you so long? Richard already left to watch television."

"We'll talk about that later." Conan smiled at her and they started to eat what was left and then after they cleaned up they all went into Conan's room.

"One futon, four pillows, and blankets, we'll have to do for tonight," said Cali to them.

Conan closed the door and locked it once they were all in. "Okay, Amy, Mitch, Rachel, we're safe to talk in this room freely."

Cali looked up at Conan confused, "They're older than us, Rachel. Amy and Mitch are under the same predicament that we were in."

TBC...


	5. Talking

Chapter 5: Talking

Princess Sango

Cali gasped and looked at Amy and Mitch, "You're how many years older?"

Amy looked at her, "About a year or two... Mitch and I were going out one day and this happened on a double date. My parents knew about it and that's when our family's both moved from island Kyushu to Honshu."

Mitch sat down in the corner, "Being younger again has some advantages though, doesn't it Amy?"

Amy nodded to him, "Yes it does I must admit, my mom fusses more and my younger brother has more chores to do!"

She smiled at Cali. "You're real name isn't Amy and Mitch is it?"

They shook their heads, "Of course not!"

"So what are your real names?"

Amy and Mitch looked in deep thought, "We haven't used them in such a long time. Mine's Kaja and his is Koji, we both we're going out for four years. So our parents couldn't separate us."

Conan looked at them, "What kind of bind were you in?"

Mitch's head snapped up, "We're afraid that the Black Organization has found us again. We thought about going to George's but that'd be too dangerous. The detective's office seemed to be the best shot because then we know we're semi-safe."

Conan nodded, "They'll probably be looking for us also but well, let's see if I can get dear old mom on the phone."

Cali looked at him, "You're mom?"

Conan nodded, "It's morning there so it shouldn't be a problem." Conan took out his lunch box and dialed in a number.

After a few rings a voice picked up, "Hello the Kudo's residence."

"Hi mom, what's doing?"

Conan waited patiently for an answer, "Mom remember how you offered to take me to America? Well do you think you can take my friends there?"

Conan seemed to have this under control, "How many of us, well let's see...two."

"Yes, can you book it for the four in the morning flight to California?"

Conan nodded, "One boy and one girl mom. Amy and Mitch if you want to have a sign put up. Okay they'll see you then, bye." He hung up the phone and turned to Amy and Mitch.

"You have clothes right?"

Amy and Mitch nodded, "Of course we do, and we have at least a month's worth."

Conan smiled at them, "Cali do you want to go with them?"

Cali shook her head, "No Conan, I can't. I want to stay with you!"

Conan nodded, "We'll have to go see Dr. Agasa now. It's already eleven here, so we need to hurry. Amy and Mitch grab you're stuff and let's go."

Mitch and Amy grabbed their huge bags and followed Conan and Cali out the door. They shuffled their little feet to Dr. Agasa's where when they opened the door he was still up.

"Ah Conan, more friends that have been shrunk I presume?" Conan nodded to him. "Okay, you're parents have called and told me. Here's four cell phones for you to use anywhere in the U.S." He smiled at them, "You can only call certain numbers and they're listed on there. You better hurry to the airport you two. It takes a long time for people to get through those lines."

Conan thanked him and hurried on his way to the airport. Before Amy and Mitch were about to leave they looked back at Conan and Cali. "Thank you guys! Call us and tell us when we can come back."

Conan and Cali smiled and waved back, "We will, get going before you miss your plane." They waved and soon disappeared.

"Let's go get some sleep Cali," Conan told her softly. Cali looked at him and nodded. Conan grabbed hold of her hand, "We'll return to normal hopefully soon."

Cali looked up from the floor, "Yes I know we will sooner or later. Conan?"

"Yes Cali?"

"Thank you for not sending me away too." Cali looked up at him.

"I didn't want to send you away Rachel, why do you even think I stayed in Japan? I need you near Rachel, that's why I didn't send you away." He leaned down and brushed his lips against her's, "I promise to not push you away anymore Rachel, and I'm going to do my best to protect you," Conan whispered softly into her ear, "Never."

Cali blushed and looked up at him and kissed him back, "Ashiteru Jimmy-kun."

"You too Rachel." He held her hand and led her away from the airport. Little did they know of the spy.

Somewhere

"Yeah, yo, it's me. Yeah I think we found that two people. Uh-huh, yeah, ok, we'll follow till further notice." The black figure ran into the night.

TBC...


	6. Meeting Ai Haibara

Chapter 6: Dealing with Haibara

Princess Sango

(Still walking...)

Conan looked around; something in the air didn't feel right. He felt someone's eyes on his back. "Rachel, do you have the feeling someone is watching us?"

Cali looked up at him, "Yeah, but I just shrugged it off. Conan, you felt it too? Could they have found us? Found us out?" Cali looked serious.

Conan took hold of her hand, "Chill Cali, it just means we have to be more cautious of what we do from now on."

Cali squeezed his hand somewhat hard, "Conan, I don't like this feeling. When will we be safe enough to the point that we will be able to talk? Like our you-know-what selves?" Cali nuzzled closer to him.

Conan grasped her hands tighter, "We'll get to the bottom of this Cali. We just can't go to your home anymore for now."

Cali looked up at him, "Where will we go Conan? We have no where else to go!"

"You forgot Dr. Agasa, Cali, he'll keep us there. Now let's tip toe back into your house, take the things we need and scram." They continued walking and came upon the building. Conan and Cali ran up the stairs and they silently opened the door to find someone standing there.

The figure was small, with dirty blonde hair. She stood there and stared at the two people. "Conan Edogawa and Cali Edogawa, finally we meet."

Conan looked at her shocked, "Who are you?" Cali looked at the girl and tried to figure out who she was.

"W-who are you?"

She smiled and stood taller than them, "Now, now, don't question your elders. I'll tell you when I'm good and ready, now grab your stuff and we shall go for another walk, yes?"

Conan grabbed Cali's hand, "Just do as she says Cali. Remember that we're the same age as she is, now let's just do as she says." Conan and Cali crept into the room they shared and threw some stuff in their bags. Conan grabbed the gadgets while Cali grabbed some things that she claimed would be useful to them. As they crept back out and closed the door they sighed.

The blonde observed them. "Now, let's go somewhere where we can talk without anyone over hearing us shall we?" She started walking out of the building and Conan and Cali followed her. They didn't speak other than Rachel's whimper and Conan's occasional condolences to her. When they came to an abandoned parking lot the girl turned around.

"Hi, I'm Haibara Ai. Don't be scared, I had to scare you to come here. Hi Jimmy, Rachel, I'm one of the victims also. The victim to my own drug, unlike you guys."

Cali and Conan looked up at her, "You created the drug?"

Haibara nodded, "Yes I did, and I tried to kill myself with it. I've lived with the organization before this and when I wanted it out I tried to kill myself with it. To make a long story short, I'm here right now because of that drug."

"They think you're dead now because I changed your status on the computer. You can come back some-what care free if I ever find a cure. I know you want your real body back, for sure."

Conan nodded and Cali looked at her, "You'll find a cure? For us?"

Haibara looked at her, "Might as well, I ran away and I want to at least right something from my own wrong."

Cali nodded, "We can't return to my dad's though, which means we'll have to stay at Dr. Agasa's for now."

Conan grabbed Cali's hand, "Do you have a place to stay?"

Haibara shook her head, "No, I figured I'd live somewhere, like a hotel."

Conan walked up to her and grabbed her hand, "Then come with us, Dr. Agasa is a scientist. He could give you all you need to find a cure."

Haibara nodded and Conan grabbed her hand, "We'll go now. I'm afraid if we stay out too late someone will want explanations." They started off towards Dr. Agasa's.

Somewhere in the dark...

"Yeah it seems our dear Haibara didn't die either. She shrunk just like them."

He waited for the response, "Keep tabs still? Okay but I wonder how long it will take before we move in on them. I could've taken them out already!" He sighed, "Oh alright, I'll talk to you later." He continued to walk away and follow the three.

Conan opened the door to find Dr. Agasa asleep. "I'll find a place for tonight. He'll be in for a surprise for sure." Conan started to creep into another room. "We'll share this one for tonight. Tomorrow we'll just go to school and work this out after it. I still have to deal with George, and we have to enroll other people into school. Also we have to take Amy and Mitch's files out by telling their parents to."

Conan sighed and stopped, "I'll think about this tomorrow. For now let's get some rest." Conan took the futons out of the closet and set them out. "Okay take which ever futon you want."

Haibara took the one on the left but Cali stood there, "Conan, onegai?" Conan nodded to her and pointed to the futon that he was going to take. Conan lay down and Cali flopped down next to him. They were already in their pajamas and blankets were all spread out.

Conan hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. He noticed her tense then relaxed and snuggled up to him. "Conan, aisheteru." He was about to answer but then he heard her even breathing and just pulled her closer before falling asleep.

TBC...


	7. Things To Do

Chapter 7: Things to Do

Princess Sango

Conan woke up and felt warmth next to him. Cali smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer. "Jimmy..." He could here her faint whisper and he moved some loose hair from her face. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and she stirred gently in his arms. "Jimmy..." She whispered and cracked her eyes open. "Jimmy...?"

He nodded and pulled her closer, "We've got school and a lot to do today Rach."

She nodded but didn't move. Conan smiled at her and kissed her harder then before. Then they heard Haibara's cough and looked around. They blushed and pulled apart. "Okay, you guys get ready while I wait outside."

She walked out and Cali and Conan blushed as they detangled themselves and found their clothes. Cali blushed and Conan walked into the closet. "I'll change in here." Cali smiled and started to change once the door was closed.

10 minutes later...

They had eaten and tiptoed out of the house before Dr. Agasa woke up. Conan led them to Amy's house to find Mitch and Amy's parents there. "Hi, guys! I have to tell you something, we know where Amy and Mitch is."

They jumped and nodded, "Don't tell us please."

Cali and Conan exchanged confused looks, "Why not?"

"What if they come after us? They'll want to know where they are. Please go, but we'll hear form them right?"

Conan nodded, "I'll make sure they call from where they're at." They nodded before the three left off to school.

When they arrived George seemed upset. "They went on vacation! Why didn't they tell me?"

Cali smiled at George, "It was an unexpected trip George. They'll come back soon. Don't worry." George still upset, walked off from them.

"Okay, now to enroll you in school using a fake name, Ai."

Ai nodded, "Sherry would be nice."

They nodded and made a false file for "Sherry." Once "Sherry" was enrolled they went to class and started school.

After school Conan, Cali, and Sherry walked out of school. Conan sighed as he thought of someplace they could talk, not his house, not the Moore's, not Agasa's either. Harley's seemed the best place. "We'll go to Harley for now."

Cali looked at him shocked, "He's in Osaka, not Tokyo!"

He nodded, "It's the only thing I can think of. Ai, do you want to come?"

Ai shook her head, "I'm going to explain to Dr. Agasa about some things."

"Okay, we'll meet up with you tonight at the latest. Ai, be careful, I keep having the feeling that someone's looking for us. I'll see you later." Ai nodded and ran off as the two kids ran off towards the train station.

Meanwhile...

"Who do you want me to follow the two or our dear Ai?" He asked into the phone. "Okay, I'll follow Ai, see ya later boss." With that he dissappeared.

TBC...


	8. Date Oh, Oh!

Chapter 8: Date (Oh, oh!)

Princess Sango

Conan sighed as they hopped off the train and continued the long way to Harley's house. Cali seemed to not talk much but she kept holding his hand and staying close. It didn't make him nervous at all anymore, but what if Harley gives them a hard time? He looked over at Cali, "Hey Cali, what's on your mind?"

Cali looked at him and blushed, "Nothing really..."

Conan smiled, "You got to, because no one will have that look and not be thinking of something."

Cali blushed deeper, "Just thinking of something Conan. Must you really know?"

Conan smiled sheepishly and shook his head, "Nah, I'm just pulling your leg Cali, I just was wondering some things."

Cali nodded, "If you really must know, Conan, I was thinking of what happens after we return back to normal. What will happen to us, our relationship?"

Conan smiled, "I told you we would worry about it later Cali. We only have enough to time to date right now as we are. I can't really do anything like this. I'd love to date you, but not right now the way we are."

Cali nodded and kissed his cheek, "We're at Harley's, let's hurry."

She ran up the steps and rung the doorbell. Harley opened the door and looked down. "Hi Conan, what're you doing here?"

Conan smiled at Harley, "Can we come inside before anyone asks anything else?" Harley nodded and stepped aside and Cali pranced right by him.

Harley closed the door and locked it, "Who is this Conan? You're girlfriend?"

Conan nodded, "We're semi-dating right now."

Harley looked shocked at him, "Y-you're! Conan!"

Cali giggled, "Yes, I already know. I'm Rachel Moore, Harley, remember me?" Conan watched Harley's face go from anger, shocked, to confused.

"Rachel Moore is an adult," Conan offered some help to his friend.

Cali giggled, "Not as of a couple days ago."

Conan watched again, "You didn't do this did you Conan?"

Conan shook his head, "She had a bad date and someone slipped a pill into her drink. She shrunk and now we're doing our best to get back to normal."

Harley nodded and watched as Conan and Cali hopped on the couch and was snuggled together. Harley smiled and sat down next to them, "You guys want to stay here for the night? It's already getting late and it's a long trip back. I have a room for you guys to share, if you don't mind."

Conan nodded, "I just have to call Ai and tell her not to wait up for me."

Harley looked confused again, "Ai?"

Conan nodded, "One of the other people who were shrunk."

Cali looked at Harley and smiled at him, "Seeing everything small again is so different and people won't listen to you anymore. It's harder."

Harley looked at her, "I see that, but..."

The doorbell rang and Harley nodded to them and went to go answer the door. "Konichiwa Kazuha, I didn't expect you till later this evening."

Kazuha shook her head, "Chikoku da!"

Conan and Cali just sat there snuggled together. In came Kazuha and Harley and she smiled at them. "Hi Conan-kun, you have a girlfriend?"

Conan nodded and smiled at her, "Hai."

Kazuha smiled and looked at Cali, "Hi there, what's you name?"

Cali smiled, "It's Cali Satsuma. It's nice to meet you."

Kazuha smiled, "Conan why this sudden visit? Shukudai wa inu ni tabarare mashita?"

Conan and Cali laughed and shook their heads, "No, no, no, we just wanted to visit Harley. We didn't call him, but we'll stay out of your way if that's what you need." Kazuha blushed and looked away.

"Harley, we'll come back later tonight. Cali and I are going out for awhile." Cali clung to Conan's arm and they let themselves out.

"Where are we going Conan?"

Conan smiled at her, "Want to go out on a date?"

Cali blushed and nodded, "I have the money here." Conan went through his pocket and walked up to an alcohol machine where he was lucky enough to find it. Conan placed the money in there and a bottle dropped out.

Conan smiled and opened it and took a long sip and was tall again, and Cali took a sip and collapsed in his arms. Jimmy smiled and kissed her forehead as she got taller. Soon she was back in Rachel Moore, and he hugged her close. She opened her eyes and he smiled at her, "We can go anywhere. I've got some money for some expensive restaurant."

"Expensive yet cheap?" Jimmy nodded and he set her one her two feet. Jimmy held her shoulders steady and he took her arm and headed over to the chosen restaurant. Jimmy and Rachel sat down and ordered as they smiled and started to eat, drink, and smile.

They talked about what will happen later and about their future. Jimmy smiled as a song started to play in the background. He smiled to her and grabbed her hand. "Jimmy, no, you know I don't dance."

Jimmy smiled and whispered into her ear, "Sounds like us."

Rachel giggled and snuggled closer to him, "Yes, it does sound like us... We rushed in as soon as we told each other."

"We did, but who can help love?" Jimmy held her closer.

"It's true, we can't help it Jimmy, never..." She loved him, and who cares what a wise man says?

"Jimmy...please tell me this isn't a dream. I've wanted this for so long..."

Jimmy smiled as they kept dancing around silently. They didn't need to say anything. They already knew that they loved each other.

As they pulled apart and the song ended Jimmy kissed her lips softly. "Jimmy..." Rachel smiled at him and she sighed softly. Jimmy smiled at her and led her back to their table. She smiled at him as they continued to sit there and eat. It was a dream to them, a dream that no one else played a roll in.

Jimmy paid the bill once they were finished and smiled at Rachel, "I'll be right back okay?" Jimmy ran off and before Rachel could answer him. Jimmy came back and took her out to a cliff where you could look up at the night sky. Rachel smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as they sat there.

"I have something to tell you." Rachel looked up at him, "Yes Jimmy?" Jimmy scooted away and pulled out a box. "I know it's kind of sudden but..."

"Jimmy..." Jimmy looked up at her and kissed her softly.

She leaned into it but didn't want it to stop. She whimpered slightly as he kissed he harder.

When they pulled apart for air they were panting. Jimmy opened the box and placed the ring on her finger. "Please say yes."

Rachel smiled and kissed him this time and Jimmy smiled when they pulled apart. "Jimmy, yes, I will..."

Jimmy smiled and held her close, "I knew you forever and it took me so long to admit it." He stroked her hair gently as he kissed the top of her head.

"We're together now, I refuse to let any one take you away from me. Rachel I love you so much, I pray to god that we'll be like this forever."

Rachel smiled and looked up at the moon. "Here under the moonlight Jimmy, we've given each other a lot of things. We've done a lot together, we've known each other forever. I doubt we'll lose it." Jimmy smiled and held her close, "Rachel..."

Rachel sighed on his chest. "We'll just have to stay the way we are and as soon as we find a cure, Jimmy, we'll get married and have everything we could ever imagine."

They got up and Jimmy and Rachel headed back towards Harley's.

TBC...

Shukudai wa inu ni tabarare mashita means my dog ate my homework. Chikoku da means I'm late!


	9. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 9: Surprise, Surprise

Princess Sango

As they opened the door to Harley's house back in kid form. Conan and Cali blushed as soon as they heard the moans and sighs in the apartment. Conan and Cali started rushing towards the living room, sure to find a bed pulled out but instead found Harley and Kazuha in the most awkward position.

They blushed redder and soon Kazuha wrapped a blanket around herself and so did Harley with the next one that was under them. Conan and Cali stood there and Kazuha looked away, "How are we going to explain this to them?"

Harley shook his head, "Don't bother, their parents already told them."

Kazuha nodded and dropped that subject, "Maybe I should go then..."

Harley shook his head, "All of you can stay. Let us just get dressed you two and we'll be back." Harley and Kazuha ran out of the room and Cali and Conan sat on the floor. "I'm never sitting on that couch again."

Cali nodded in silentagreement and looked at the ring on her finger, "At least we can wait."

Conan laughed and smiled, "Yes, but we're a different case."

Conan kissed her for a brief second and when they pulled apart, Harley and Kazuha walked out of the hall both red but getting over it. Harley sat on the floor Conan and Cali sat there and smiled at them. "Okay Kazuha and I will be in my room and Cali and you can share the other room across the hall. I set out the futons and placed everything you need in there. My room is forbidden, got that?"

At their nods, he continued, "You may use the kitchen, the bathroom across from your room and you may watch television out here. So goodnight and see you tomorrow."

Conan and Cali waved to them and decided on going to sleep. Their small bodies were aching for sleep and after all that excitement they were happy to oblige. They made their way down the hall and fell asleep in seconds whentheir heads it the pillow.

The next day...

They woke up by hearing Harley knock on their door. When he noticed them awaken he smiled at them before shutting the door. "I'm sorry you guys. I should've warned you."

Conan and Cali smiled at him, "You should've but I'm thankful you spared us the talk."

Cali sighed and looked down at her finger to find the ring had slipped off! She searched the sheets and found it under her pillow. "Conan, the rings slipping off."

Conan looked at her, "Yeah, that's why I kept the box. We'll put it there until we're back to normal. I'll get you a ring so you'll remember." Harley looked confused.

Cali laughed, "You were so busy you didn't notice. I'm engaged to him."

Harley laughed, "Congrats you two! I guess your dad won't be too happy though huh Rachel?"

Cali laughed silently, "I know he won't but I love Jimmy-kun. I don't care what he thinks."

Conan nodded in agreement, "So when are you going to ask Kazuha?"

Harley blushed, "Soon, soon, I was thinking of next week."

"Perfect! So have you seen anything mysterious here?"

Harley shook his head, "No Conan, I can't say I have. The usual has been it. A bunch of crooks out to get things, murders, but no people our age who shrunk."

Conan nodded, "Not too much to go on, since Ai won't talk."

Cali sighed and hung her head, "Yeah, yeah..."

Cali smiled again and shrugged, "It'll take a little longer. Look we have to get back to Ai today. Thank you for letting us stay."

He nodded, "Okay but I'll keep an eye out for anything." Cali and Conan bowed in thanks as Harley left the room and they changed on separate sides of the room. They smiled and placed things back on the dresser. They said goodbye to Harley and then they left for the morning train.

Back in Tokyo...

It was nearly afternoon and as they skipped out of the train station and headed out towards Agasa's. As they opened the door Conan stopped her and took out the white cloth and opened it softly. He heard someone's screams and short gasps. Cali didn't need to be told twice to go run and get Inspector McGuire but before she could get away she was taken away.

"At least we meet Conan or Jimmy."

TBC...


	10. The Black Orginization

Chapter 10: Black Orginization

Princess Sango

"At last we meet Conan or Jimmy."

Conan looked around to be face to face with the blonde dude who poisoned him. "Who are you?" demanded Conan.

He smirked, "Part of the Black Organization, you may call me Gin." Conan growled low and looked at Gin with pure dislike.

"How did you find me?"

Gin laughed, "After we poisoned Rachel it was easy as hell to find you! All we had to do was make sure that you two met. We found out two days ago and now we know who is still alive. Koji, Kaja, Jimmy, Rachel, and Ai, all of which survive, we'll make sure you perish for real this time!" Conan winced and saw Cali screaming and Ai being dragged out by another familiar guy.

Gin smirked, "Good work, let's head out to the hide out. Did you make sure it looked like a suicide?"

The other guy nodded and Gin picked up Conan, "Okay squirts you come peacefully and we won't kill you, yet."

Conan swallowed a scream and nodded while Cali and Ai shut up.

Gin smiled as they carried them away. He held them and carried them far away. Soon they found them selves in Nagasaki and Cali looked at Conan who seemed deep in thought. Ai knew they wouldn't harm her till she told the antidote and the ingredients. She would keep silent; after all Agasa was killed and she couldn't bear for anyone else die from her mistake.

Cali sniffled but didn't say a word. Conan caught the small noise jerking from his thoughts and held his hand out to Cali. Cali reached hers out to but Gin jerked him away from her, "No luck kid. Just shut up and keep it down." The guy holding her smacked the back of her head and she bit her lip hard.

Conan was really angry now but he only gave her a look and whispered something to her. Cali nodded and looked up at the sky. Conan went back to his thoughts, "We got to find a way to get out of their reach, I have my badge but it'll take forever till Harley comes." He sighed and continued on until they came to a warehouse and it was opened.

Many men flocked the place running back and forth. All wearing black and running around. Another guy met them and Gin nodded, "Did you find where the other two were?"

The guy shook his head, "Put them on the third floor. Keep them together and we'll figure where they are." Gin nodded and they walked up the stairs and Conan took in every bit of scenery to describe to Harley.

Gin threw them in carelessly and pushed another guy in there as well. "What do you want me for? I did what you asked me to do!"

Gin poked back in, "We don't want any survivors, and you are considered a witness. We're not letting you go." Conan gasped as he noticed who he was, it was Mason!

Conan walked up to Cali and found her still alive but unconscious. Conan kissed her forehead and looked over at Ai who sat in the corner weeping. "You're Mason right?"

Mason looked at Conan solemnly, "Yes, I wanted to go out with Rachel-chan and organization offered me a date with her if I did them this favor. I did but if I would've known, I wouldn't have. Gomen ne Jimmy Kudo-san."

Jimmy shook his head. He walked over to Ai, "Tell me what happened Ai-chan."

Ai looked up at him and smiled weakly, "I told Dr. Agasa about me; in the middle of the morning they attacked and killed Agasa. Now they're making it look like suicide and I have an antidote, and now I'm afraid." Conan sighed and Ai began crying again.

Conan went and gently picked Cali up and placed her near Ai. He kneeled in front of Ai, "Do you have the antidote?"

Ai looked up and nodded, "Hai, I do."

Conan smiled, "Give it to me; if I survive we'll know if it works."

Ai looked up at him with wary eyes, "No Conan-kun! If you died Rachel-chan would kill me!"

Conan tsked and shook his head, "I wish to try it. Please give it to me." Ai hesitantly handed him a small capsule and Conan placed it into his mouth and swallowed. Soon he was done on the floor kicking and punching the floor as his vision blackened.

TBC...


	11. The Pills Effects and Harley

Chapter 11: The Pills Effects and Harley

Princess Sango

Conan awoke and waited till the world stopped swirling. He sat up and saw himself in big form. "Ai, did it work?"

Ai looked at him and nodded, "Hai Jimmy-san."

Jimmy looked to find Cali still unconscious, "How long have I been out?"

"About two days. The black organization hasn't found Amy or Mitch yet. They're waiting for them so they can murder us all," Ai whimpered slightly.

Jimmy nodded, "Give Rachel the pill please."

Ai looked at her and shook her head, "I had only one, gomen ne Jimmy-san, and she'll have to wait till we get out of here."

Jimmy shook her head, "Rachel's a karate champ, and she could've beaten the crap out of everyone. Damn..."

Cali moaned and opened her eyes just then and Jimmy looked over at her and crawled over. "How you feeling Rachel-chan?"

Rachel looked up at Jimmy and smiled, "Why are you in big form Conan-kun?"

"Ai had only one pill, we'll have to wait for yours my love." He stroked her hair gently as Cali closed her eyes.

She sighed as Jimmy picked her up and they sat in a corner, "You feeling better?"

Cali nodded and snuggled into him, "I'm tired though Jimmy-kun, onegai shimasu for now, let me sleep." She fell asleep in his arms and he smiled at her.

Mason sat there and looked at them, "Gomen nasai dude, I never knew it would come down to this, and me being Gin's own son!"

Jimmy and Ai gasped, "That's your father?"

Mason looked at Ai, "You should know, but them again father abandoned me when I was only four and came back to get me when I was sixteen when mother died."

Ai nodded to him and Jimmy shook his head, "Not even my own dad would sell me out like that."

"Maybe not yours but your dad isn't part of the black organization hm?" Mason

inquired.

Jimmy held Cali tighter to him, "You should've asked, but never mind that. Ai do you know where we are?"

Ai nodded and smiled, "Yes I know where we are. It's where I was held before I suddenly disappeared." She looked at Jimmy and continued, "I know how to get out, but they reconstructed the whole thing to make it almost impossible to leave."

"I suspected that Ai, but how did you get out?"

"I shrunk, ran and did things, stop questioning my escape." Ai glared at him and Jimmy backed off.

"You're as scary as Rachel with that stare."

Ai smiled, "Look, I'm tired and I'll talk about this with you later. Night Jimmy-san."

Jimmy nodded to her and watched as Ai lay her head down on the hard concrete and fell asleep.

Mason watched them for awhile, "You love her?"

Jimmy looked at him, "Yeah, but we're engaged. Why couldn't you have left her out of this? It would've been so much easier."

"Sorry man, look I'm tired also so I'm going to sleep. Night Jimmy."

Jimmy sat there and soon felt tired himself he leaned against the corner and fell asleep.

Harley...

Harley sat there and stared at the crime scene. Inspector McGuire smiled at Harley, "Good to have you here. What made you come out here?"

Harley looked up at him and smiled, "Jimmy, I have a feeling he has a problem and I'm staying here for a while. As for this it wasn't suicide, it was murder. Something to do with Jimmy and Conan. I'll fill you in later, I've got to go. See you."

Harley waived to Inspector McGuire and ran to his hotel. "I know something's wrong Jimmy Kudo; you should be talking to me, so speak up soon pal."

TBC...


	12. Speaking Up!

Chapter 12: Speaking Up!

Princess Sango

2 days later

Jimmy opened his eyes to find Cali looking around the room. "Hey Cali, why are you so...?"

Cali looked up at Jimmy, "I'm hungry Jimmy! They haven't fed us in four days."

Jimmy smiled and grabbed her, "Hey what are you-?"

Jimmy kissed her and she smiled and deepened it. Jimmy pulled away, "I'm afraid we'll have to wait Rachel. We'll be hungry together won't we?"

Rachel nodded while she took hold of Jimmy's hand and snuggled into his chest. "If this is what you felt when you were Conan, I wonder how you went through this."

Jimmy kissed her forehead, "Only for you my love. Only for you."

Cali smiled at him and traced his hand, "I thank-you for that Jimmy. I wonder why know one has called or asked about us?" Cali lowered her voice then, "Have you tried your badge?"

Jimmy shook his head, "Iie, I haven't but I have a feeling someone knows. Harley, I'm pretty sure of it."

Cali closed her eyes as she continued to run his hand, "I hate this Jimmy, I'm praying to Kami-sama that we make it out of here, both of us alive."

Jimmy stroked her cheek, "Hai, me too. Let's see if I have some candy. I remember buying some but I don't know if we ate it all." Jimmy fished around in his shirt pocket and found something; he pulled it out to find Mentos in there.

He opened the box to find a good half of it left. He pulled out three and popped on into Cali's mouth, handed on to Ai in the corner, and popped his into his mouth. Mason's been quiet and it seemed that he didn't want company. Ai stayed close to Jimmy but never dared to move from her spot.

Jimmy smiled to Ai, "Hey, Ai will my badge work in here?"

Ai jumped but nodded, "Yes it should be able to, and you may want to keep it down though." Jimmy nodded and moved on hand towards the badge. He contacted the closest badge and smiled to himself as he whispered a greeting into it.

"Hey Conan, where are you?" It was George.

Jimmy groaned and grabbed his tie and set it to his old self, "Nothing much George but can you keep it down please? Whisper."

"Okay Conan, but why whisper are you in trouble?" George asked from the other side.

"Hai, a little but look do you know if Harley Hartwell is in town?"

"Yeah he is, why, do you need to talk to him?"

"Yes, can you go find him and tell him to contact me on the badge? Tell him Conan told you, onegai and hurry!"

"Okay after school I'll stop by his hotel. Talk to you later Conan."

"Definitely George, thanks."

George...

"Hey kid, who you talking to?" It came from an adult in the corner dressed in black.

"Just a friend."

"What's your friend's name?"

"Conan Edogawa, what's it to you?"

"You want to see him kid?"

George nodded and followed the guy and they dragged him off to a warehouse and threw him inside a cell. At further inspection George noticed four other people there. "Sherry, Cali, what are you doing in here?"

Cali didn't budge but Ai did. "We are just being captured from evil bad guys and now you're stuck like the rest of us George. You're an innocent, I doubt they would not let you live. Just shut up and stop asking questions okay?"

"Hey I want to know!" George persisted.

"It's best if you don't know George okay?" Jimmy told him from his spot in the corner.

George looked at Jimmy and shocked, "Y-you're Jimmy Kudo!"

Harley...

"Okay Jimmy, I'm going to call you then." Harley took off his pin and talked into it, "Jimmy come in Jimmy!"

A couple seconds later another person came in, that wasn't Jimmy, "Why are you calling for Jimmy?"

"I'll take that George. Hey Harley, about time! Sorry for not speaking up for awhile. Listen we're at the abandoned warehouse, well it only looks like it. You need to come and get us out of here! We're in Nagasaki."

Harley looked shocked, "Dr. Agasa's dead man, found dead."

"I know that Harley, but I need out of here. They're not feeding us and we only have a half a box of Mentos and five people. Dude you got to help us here."

Harley nodded, "Of course Jimmy-san I'll find you. I'll send Inspector McGuire and we'll figure this out. Hang on there Jimmy; I'll get you out of there."

"Thanks, look wait till I contact you next okay?"

"Sure, I'll talk to you later man."

"Bye."

Harley walked towards the police station knowing what he must do.

TBC...


	13. The Plan

Chapter 13: The Plan

Princess Sango

"What! You mean you know where Jimmy is? Where is he?" bellowed Inspector McGuire.

"He has been in a secret identity with Rachel and a few others. I can't give you the whole story other than that we need to get them out of there before they're all killed!" Harley concluded to the red-faced inspector.

"Where is he?" the inspector asked semi-calm.

"A warehouse that looks abandoned in Nagasaki. Jimmy said he'd contact me later, but they don't feed them! There is Jimmy, George, Rachel, Ai, and Mason from what I have heard. That is five alone, so please get a warrant and bring major back up. Like the FBI!"

Inspector McGuire looked perplexed, "Why do we need them?"

Harley sighed, "It's the Black Organization that has them. The FBI would be glad to have them."

McGuire nodded, "This is definitely out of my hands, okay I'll page the Nihon FBI and they'll come over."

Harley nodded and sat back in to the chair.

McGuire took hold of a phone that was specialized to make this kind of call and in a mere four minutes a total of sixty FBI were in Nagasaki looking in each warehouse. When they found something Jimmy called and informed Harley more.

"Harley, I hear them! Please tell them to bust us out! It's only been what, two days? Rachel, Ai, and George don't look too good either."

Harley nodded, "Hai, but they'll have to disguise and come inside. So let keep acting and please bear. Look man, I've got to go and help the party now, I'll talk to you later."

"Hai Harley."

Harley nodded before running to inform the chief.

Jimmy...

"We'll have to hold out on it guys."

"Jimmy, I'm going to go to sleep, it seems my body can't handle this," Ai informed him.

"Okay Sherry, we'll talk to you later."

Ai nodded to him and curled up on her side closer to Jimmy. Cali was stroking his hand absent mindly and George was some how talking to Mason. It seems he was trying to get Mason to talk.

Jimmy leaned up against the wall and looked down at Cali. "What are you thinking about Cali?"

"Just about when you left to go see what these people were up to."

"What were you thinking?" Jimmy asked some what surprised.

"I thought I was never going to see you again. I think I should've listened then. Oh, Jimmy..." She cried into his chest.

Jimmy held her close, "Shh... No please don't cry..."

"I can't help it! Jimmy, I want to be with you, I don't want to be here, I don't care if I sound selfish! Jimmy, please..."

She was shushed when Jimmy placed his lips gently on hers. He backed away quickly and stared at her. "I know what we want, but like I've said we have to wait. It seems thing have to intervene. We'll get through this."

Cali nodded grabbing onto his coat and closing her eyes. "Don't leave me Jimmy, please don't..."

Jimmy whispered into her ear and she smiled before they both fell asleep, for now anyway...

TBC...


	14. Bust Out!

Chapter 14: Bust Out!

Princess Sango

Harley smiled as Inspector McGuire filled him in on the news. They were getting ready to bust them out. He was sitting there on a bench across the street with the Inspector as they began raiding the whole entire place. Many people started running out of the building in black coats as each person was caught. Soon all the FBI were inside and only a few were taking care of the caught members.

Harley just sat back with Inspector McGuire.

Jimmy...

Jimmy saw people running out of the building as many people passed them. They kept quiet and Cali had her body inside Jimmy's jacket curled up. George held close to Ai and Mason stood in the opposite side in the shadows. Jimmy kept eyes on all of them and soon no one was inside.

They heard people shouting FBI and soon someone was there cutting away at the bars. After the bars were cut enough for them to crawl out many FBI agents counted five and checked them out. Jimmy refused to say anything along with the group besides Mason who told them his story.

Ai kept quiet knowing she could be put under arrest herself. Ai, Jimmy, and Cali walked away as George ran up to them. "Hey guys, why are you leaving me behind?"

"You're parents are coming to pick you up, so don't worry. I've got to go take care of some things. We'll see you later okay?" George nodded a little disappointed but let them leave.

Jimmy, Cali, and Ai walked out to be greeted by Harley. "Hey dude, long time no see."

"It's great to be back Harley-kun."

"Yo Jimmy, long time no see."

"Hi Inspector, I'll fill you in later, I've got something I need to attend right now."

They both nodded and they caught a train to Tokyo to Agasa's house which was yet to be evacuated. Jimmy and Cali were lead by Ai where the rest of the antidote was stored.

She pulled out a pill and handed it to Cali with a glass of water. Cali took it and collapsed into Jimmy's arms. He noticed her becoming bigger by the second and placed her on the couch and removed her clothes and put her in an over-sized night gown. Ai snickered and grabbed Jimmy's little black phone.

Ai dialed Mitch and Amy's numbers and they both answered. "Hi guys, ready to return to normal?"

"Yeah!" they both shouted out into the phone.

"Okay then tell Jimmy's parents to get you tickets to come back to Tokyo the earliest flight call us back with the time."

When she hung up Ai smiled, "Everything is falling into place. I want to request one thing though."

"Nani Ai-chan?"

"After everything is back to normal, kill me."

TBC...


	15. Uh

Chapter 15:Uh...

Princess Sango

"After everything is back to normal, kill me."

Jimmy stood there looking at her shocked, "Ai, no, you really don't want that do you?"

Ai looked at Jimmy with unconcerned eyes before nodding, "Hai Jimmy-kun, I found a cure for you, I have no wish to stay alive."

"Don't leave, you've done so much for everyone."

Ai looked up with tears in her eyes, "I've killed Dr. Agasa, and I put you all in danger I deserve to be dead. If it wasn't for me you and Rachel would be married and so would Koji and Kaja!"

"You didn't kill Dr. Agasa, the Black Organization killed him. Actually we probably would've never told each other. As for Koji and Kaja, I don't know." Jimmy took a deep breath before pulling her close. "There must be some other way Ai, some way you can live without remembering."

"I do have one way but I'd feel better if I was dead. Then I won't repeat mistakes," Ai said sobbing.

Jimmy sighed, "What if you lost your memory and went by the name Ai Haibara Kudo, that way you'd be in a regular place. Rachel and I would care for you like our own."

Ai sighed, "I'll think about it Jimmy-kun. Rachel is waking up and the phone's ringing. Go take care of her." Ai struggled out of his grasp and grabbed the last invention from Dr. Agasa.

"Moushi moushi!"

"Konichiwa, this is Koji, we'll be on the next flight at 1 in the afternoon. We'll be there by four your time. See you then!"

Ai smiled as she hung up, soon her life would end and set everyone's hearts to a peaceful rest. Although, that one statement Jimmy made lay heavy on her heart, she could be his daughter, that way she could still live. Ai looked up at the ceiling before seeing someone come down.

"Sister, why do you want to die?"

Ai blinked twice and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't seeing things, "I want to be with you."

"You can't pass over just yet, remember we made a pact before I died. We'd live our lives day by day and right all our wrongs. You did right them and now you should use the alternate."

Ai looked at her sister with sadness, "How could I? Sister, I don't wish to live."

Her sister shook her head, "You know I won't allow it. Take Jimmy's offer."

"They're only seventeen, you don't expect them to take care of me like parents do you?"

"They'd be wonderful parents, please take their offer." Her sister looked up before saying a final goodbye.

Ai cried as she made her way back to Jimmy where Rachel and Jimmy were both cuddled on the couch. "Jimmy, I think I'll take you up on your offer if it's okay with you."

Jimmy and Rachel nodded before Ai crawled up on the couch, all three tired, hungry, and exhausted. "Do you want to order a pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good!" Agreed Ai with Jimmy.

Jimmy got up and ordered a large pepperoni pizza, and then sat back on the couch. All three, right in the middle of waiting fell asleep on the couch.

5 o'clock...

Empty pizza boxes and plates littered the floor. Koji and Koja had showed up a half an hour ago and they had returned to normal size. All had satisfied their hunger, thirst, and rest. They were laughing like good times. Until Ai pulled Jimmy away to discuss something with him, something very crucial.

"Jimmy, I want to live."

Jimmy smiled, "Glad to hear it."

"On one condition."

"Yes?"

"I want you to never tell me the story of the girl who saved you. Don't let me get into science."

Jimmy nodded to her as she smiled and pulled a pill out of her pocket. "This makes you lose memory but your body stays the same. I'll be out for a few days and I haven't tried this on anyone yet."

She took a glass of water and swallowed down the pill and Jimmy caught her as her breathing rapidly increased and then decreased back to normal. He smiled and placed her in a spare room to wait for her to awaken.

TBC...


	16. Pieces of the Puzzle Fit

Chapter 16: Pieces of the Puzzle Fit

Princess Sango

Jimmy and Rachel watched as Koji and Koja waved good-bye, "We'll definitely need to stay in touch with you. See you later guys!"

With that they were off and Rachel sighed into Jimmy's chest, "We can finally breath. Everything is over with..."

"Not quite yet Rachel, we still have two more things to take care of."

"That is?"

"We've got to get married, one, two, we now have an adopted child." Jimmy smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her.

When they pulled apart Rachel smiled, they were about to continue when you heard a little girl scream. It startled them as they rushed over to where the scream came from. They heard crying and soon they were at her side.

"What's wrong Ai?" cooed Rachel softly.

"Mommy! I was scared, I couldn't find you!" Ai said childishly through tears.

"We've been near you all along Ai, don't worry," Jimmy said to her.

"Y-you were? Daddy, mommy, this place doesn't look familiar. Where are we?" Ai asked, noticing her surroundings.

"At one of your dad's friends houses. We'll go see grandpa later, and soon after we'll move into daddy's house together, like we've planned. Would you like that?"

She nodded and yawned, "I'm tired, and will you stay here with me tonight?"

Jimmy and Rachel looked at each other before nodded to her, "Ai-chan we will, then tomorrow we'll go see grandpa. We'll create a room for you in daddy's house. We have a lot to do tomorrow morning so let's get some sleep."

Ai nodded as Jimmy and Rachel both got on one side of the bed. "Love you guys."

"Love you too," they both answered her back.

She cuddled close to them and all fell asleep, since a day ago, this was the first peaceful sleep to anyone of the three.

Next day...

The late morning rays of light hit all three of them at around eleven. Jimmy woke up to find Ai and Rachel just waking up also, "Ohayo gozaimasu, time to get up you two."

Jimmy's hands went to their sides and tickled them, and Ai and Rachel started to laugh. "S-stop daddy, stop!" Her voice rang out while Rachel was yelling the same thing.

When Jimmy stopped they gasped for breath, "Jimmy c-come on that was unfair."

Jimmy gave her a sly smile but before he could move any closer Rachel and Ai was tickling him. He laughed and when they stopped he pulled them close, "My two girls both beautiful and mine."

Rachel and Ai smiled before getting out of his grasp, both were asleep in daytime clothes yet since Dr. Agasa was always a friend, they had extra clothes. Rachel went searching as Jimmy sent Ai to go take a shower.

When Rachel returned with a pair of jeans and shirts for them and a dress for Ai they changed and headed off towards Rachel's house. All three were very happy; it was like the cloud had lifted and now they were carefree.

When they reached the door and Eva answered she looked up at them surprised, they were all surprised. "H-hi mom..."

Ai looked up at Eva before pointing at her, "Grandma?"

Eva looked at them questioningly, "Grandma? Okay this kid better be joking."

"It's a long story mom, long story but if you let us explain it'll make sense."

Eva nodded stepping aside to let them in. "Your father was worried about you guys. You've been gone for three days."

"We know, but we have good reason."

"I'd like to hear then, let me go get your father." Eva got up to go get her husband.

Rachel sighed, "Hey Ai, why don't you go watch television in my room. It's right down the hall, here let me show you."

Ai grabbed her small hand and led her down the hall. Jimmy shifted and decided to sit down on the couch. He plopped down while Rachel, Eva, and Richard came back in. After everyone settled down Jimmy and Rachel intertwined stories and explained the whole thing.

30 min later...

"So that's it? Cali and Conan was you two, Ai lost her memory so she's like your adopted kid. Also you two are engaged," Eva narrowed everything down.

"Yes, everything single thing. Sorry for not telling you but it was all hush hush."

Richard nodded to them, "So you're marrying him...hmm..."

Rachel looked at her dad, "Please say you approve, dad Jimmy and I have been really waiting and..."

"Of course I approve, as long as he makes you happy."

"Arigatou!" Rachel got up and hugged her dad and mom.

At that moment Ai came out and climbed up on Eva's lap. Eva stiffened slightly but calmed down as the girl hugged her. Rachel smiled at Ai, when she gets older she'll be so much more innocent than the old her.

Jimmy came up from behind them, "If you don't mind you two but can Rachel move in with me? We'll leave some stuff here but I want her to come live with me and Ai."

Richard looked a little concerned but nodded, "Fine but you know I'll be coming there for breakfast and dinner."

"Oh no you won't Richard! I'm moving back in."

Richard looked at Eva before looking back at Jimmy. "We're surrounded by women, Jimmy, every single on of them."

Jimmy smiled back, "Yet I like having them around. Soon we'll all graduate from school and we'll get jobs. Sure I love being a detective, all the time, do you want to pull a detective office together Richard?"

"Sure why not, after all we're going to be related soon. Not that your not like family already."

Jimmy smiled, "Everything is finally going together. Now all we have to do is continue. We all have to move forward."

Rachel moved back up into Jimmy and leaned against him. He put his arm around her and sat down on the couch.

"Jimmy, when is the last piece of the puzzle going to come?"

"Soon Rachel, very soon."

Ai crawled off of Eva's lap and crawled into Jimmy's and Rachel's. Both families just sat there and talked for hours on end.

TBC...


	17. George

Chapter 17: George

Princess Sango

Jimmy helped Rachel move her belongings into his room. They had gotten rid of his small bed and replaced it with a bed big enough for three. He looked up to see Rachel helping Ai set up her room down the hall; which used to belong to him when he was around her age.

Dr. Agasa's house was being sold to Kaja and Koji, who loved the house. It was sad to go visit Agasa's grave but knowing who was taking the house made him feel better. Jimmy straightened himself up and made his way to Ai's new room. They were currently painting the room a soft purple and purple carpeting had been placed in the room.

"Daddy!" Ai ran up to him and hugged him. Jimmy scooped the girl up.

"How's the room coming along Ai?" Jimmy asked her.

"Great daddy, see! We only have the wall with the window left. Mommy told me after that's done we can move my stuff in!" Her voice exclaimed and informed him.

"That's great sweetie, now let me and mommy talk for a minute."

"Okay!" Jimmy placed her down and she ran to go play somewhere.

"What's up Jimmy?" asked Rachel, moving a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nothing much, but I was wondering when we were going to get married. We have that piece of the puzzle left."

Rachel gave him a faint smile, "Why don't we do a triple wedding?"

"Triple wedding?"

Rachel swallowed but smiled, "Yeah, you know with Kaja, Koji, Harley, and Kazuha."

"Oh, that would make a lot of sense. If you want to that's fine by me."

Rachel ran up and hugged him, "Thank-you Jimmy!"

Jimmy smiled at her, "Of course, Rachel-chan. Now why don't all three of us go out for lunch? We've been inside all day and it's about time that we relax. Go see a movie and do other things?"

Rachel smiled up at him, "Yes, we should. I'll go help Ai get ready."

Jimmy nodded to her, "Okay then be ready in a half an hour."

Rachel nodded as she ran out of the room to go get their daughter.

Half an hour later...

Rachel, Jimmy, and Ai walked out of the house to be greeted by the sunny day. Next door they could see Koja and Koji taking a brake as well. "Aunt Kaja, Uncle Koji! What are you doing?" yelled Ai over to them.

"Just taking a brake Ai-chan, going out?"

"Yes, we're taking a brake as well!" Ai smiled at them.

"That's good, have fun!" Kaja and Koji stood up and walked back into the house.

They continued on their way towards a noodle restaurant called Noodles and Comp. On their way they passed George who seemed a little lonely. Ai asked her parents if George could come, they agreed.

"Hey George, why don't you come with us to eat and go do something?" she asked politely.

"Okay..." George followed the three sulkily.

When they ordered and everyone sat down to wait; George asked the group if they had seen Cali, Conan, Amy, or Mitch. Jimmy and Rachel squirmed slightly, "Ai, why don't you go get your soda filled over at the fountain?"

Ai nodded grabbing her cup and making her way through the busy restaurant. "George, Conan, Cali, Mitch, and Amy aren't going to come back," Rachel told the already sad boy.

"Why not?"

"Actually remember that day you were with us; that cage?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes."

"Well Cali was Rachel and Conan was me, Koja and Koji are Mitch and Amy. We had something complicated happen to us and that's why we were them..."

George looked at them shocked, "You...? That can't be but if you real are then what is the Junior Detective League's password?"

Jimmy and Rachel gave them a sly smile, "Sly as a fox!"

George looked at them surprised and ran up and hugged them. "I can still come over right?"

Jimmy and Rachel nodded, "Of course and Amy and Mitch will be right next door so you can see them too."

"You guys don't mind?"

"Nope, you are our friend George, we don't mind."

He nodded to them and Ai came back and Jimmy gave the "quiet sign" and George nodded as the food arrived to and they enjoyed the meal.

TBC...


	18. George PT2

Chapter 18: George PT2

Princess Sango

After they were done eating they went to go see a movie. It had to be kid friendly of course. Choosing a movie Amy, Mitch, and George were nuts about when they were like that. When the movie was finished Jimmy took them out for ice cream and soon, they had noticed that it was already past dark.

Rachel, being a mother herself knew now what it was like to protect younger people. So she offered George to stay at their house. "We really don't mind George, and it's late and you can see Amy and Mitch."

George's eyes lit up and hugged them, "Yes, I would like that very much. I have to tell my mom though or she would be very worried."

Jimmy pulled out some yen from his pocket and pointed out a phone booth. "We'll follow you George and if your mom wants she can speak to me or Rachel."

George took the yen and ran up to the booth as Jimmy, Ai, and Rachel followed. "Daddy, is George staying at our house tonight?"

"Yes, if his parents say it's alright. You have to promise to be a good girl though if he comes," informed Rachel.

"I promise! George is nice and he's my friend." Ai told them happily.

"Is that so, hopefully he's a lifetime friend." Jimmy ruffled her hair lightly as Ai smiled up at them.

George came out, "My mom wants to talk to you."

Jimmy nodded to him and entered the phone booth. When he came out Jimmy gave him a smile, "Well George, you're mom said you could sleep over."

"Yay!" Ai and him cheered as they headed home. Jimmy watched as Ai and George chatted and he almost snorted, he could spot this kind of relationship a mile away. It's the kind that he had with Rachel; he'll bring it up later.

They crossed the street and entered the house. Koja and Koji had already stopped unpacking and were probably relaxing. So Jimmy told Ai and George they could see them tomorrow. Ai grabbed George's hand and pulled him around.

So Jimmy and Rachel retired to the library as Jimmy and Rachel popped down on the couch. "You know they're just like us."

Rachel looked over at Jimmy who had his eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his face, "Huh?"

"They're just like us, we always acted like that. Both happy and energetic, like everyone else in love early; Ai and George are going to make a couple I tell you."

"You serious? Now that you mention it I do. Jimmy at least Ai's getting a second chance. We're all going to get a second chance." Rachel snuggled up to Jimmy and he pulled her closer.

"I know Rachel. Soon everything will be complete. I promise, not let's get the kids to bed." Jimmy got up and Rachel followed as they helped the two get ready and agreed to let them sleep out in the library on the couch.

When they turned out the lights and set them to sleep Jimmy picked up Rachel and carried her to their room. Jimmy kissed her cheeks and they snuggled into the bed when Ai and George came running back in.

"Mommy, daddy we're scared, can we sleep with you?" Ai asked her parents.

"Umm...sure..." Jimmy mumbled and let them come between them. When they were all content they all fell asleep.

TBC...


	19. Miracle and Spirit

Chapter 18: Miracle and Spirit

Princess Sango

Jimmy woke up to find one boy and girl gone. He found Rachel snuggled closer to him and he smiled. Leaning his head down Jimmy whispered in her ear, "Good morning sunshine."

Rachel smiled lightly as she opened her eyes, "Good morning to you too."

Jimmy smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips, "You'll have to talk to Kazuha and Koja because technically right now we're just dating."

Rachel sighed and moved closer, "Last week seemed like a really bad dream. Jimmy, one question though."

"What's your question?" Jimmy asked her, his face giving a curious look.

"Is that why you tried running away from me when we were at my dad's reunion? You got a bloody nose after that," Rachel reminded him.

Jimmy blushed slightly, "Yes, even though you didn't know and just thought the heat got to me."

Rachel sighed, "Oh Jimmy, I didn't know. It was for my protection and I experienced what you didn't want me to any way. It's okay though, really."

Jimmy opened his eyes to see Rachel just looking up at him. He leaned forward and kissed her harder this time. When they pulled away Jimmy and Rachel smiled up at each other. Jimmy picked her up and carried her to go find the two rascals.

Jimmy and Rachel looked for ten minutes and found them on the couch, both dancing. Music was playing and they came in. Just sat there and watched them, realizing they must have looked that way when they were little.

Ai was with George and they seemed not to notice the twos appearance. Jimmy held out his hand as Rachel accepted and they headed out on the dance floor.

Rachel realized the similarity and smiled, "Jimmy, it sounds like us. Doesn't it? I mean; we never knew we were close, but we were. The phone calls were from you, the gifts. It was like you were there, and you were. My mom never liked the fact about you and me but went along with it. Jimmy..."

Jimmy nodded and kissed her forehead and they made their way near a corner where no one could see them.

"So true Rachel, everything in this song describes us. I was there for you mentally and only there physically by Conan. Even though now Conan isn't here, only mentally." Jimmy set his head on top of her's.

"The chance that we would get out seemed forever, yes it did seem forever. Now though I have you back. We'll have a family, and everything that comes with it," Rachel told him lightly.

"Yes, yes we will, soon enough," Jimmy, whispered back and they pulled apart.

They looked over to the two over there who had just pulled away. Sitting down to watch what they had to say.

"George did you know my parents before me?"

"Yes, but don't worry about that. We'll think about that later. Ai do you really like me?"

"Yes, I like you a lot George-kun."

"Then will you tell me what happened last night?"

Ai looked hesitant as her eyes flashed with fear, "She's back a-again..."

"Who is?"

"The ghost, she shows up from time to time. She knows my name and smiles. I got scared and couldn't figure out what was wrong. That's why I couldn't sleep here then."

George sighed, "I was here, do you think I would let that, whoever she is, hurt you?"

Ai shook her head, "I didn't want her to hurt you. I care about you and I know daddy and mommy would be able to take care of her. If she ever harmed me."

"Okay." George nodded in understanding.

Jimmy looked at Rachel who was looking away. He picked her up and cautiously and exited the room. Jimmy then whispered to her, "You know something don't you? Tell me!"

"She had a sister who the black organization killed. It's probably her spirit who is just watching over her."

A ray of light showed up before Jimmy could ask. "You're correct, that is who I am."

Jimmy looked at the girl who could be Ai somewhat. "I show up to protect her. Ai is very scared of me I'm afraid and I won't show up to her anymore. The last time I saw her, she knew me. What has happened?"

Rachel intervened, "She made this pill that made her revert back with no memories. She doesn't remember you, or the black organization."

"Hmm...the pill I left the ingredients for. I was with Ai but they tortured me and soon killed me. Please tell her that the ghost will protect her and not harm her. I'll see you soon enough. Farewell."

She disappeared before anyone could ask and Jimmy didn't say anything and neither did Rachel.

TBC...


	20. Wedding plans, and Agasa, and the old fr...

Chapter 20: Wedding plans, and Agasa, and the old friends

Princess Sango

"Jimmy, that was Ai's sister..." Rachel whispered.

Jimmy nodded to her, "I only think Ai is scared because she doesn't know who it was. Now we have to tell her it's a protecting spirit."

Rachel nodded to her, "Hai, though for now, let's go see if they want breakfast."

She walked inside and saw them on the couch flipping through channels. "Hey guys, hungry?" asked Rachel.

"Yes!" the chorused.

"Okay, then let's go to the kitchen and we'll decide what to eat."

George and Ai smiled as they shut off the television and walked out with Rachel. Making their way to the kitchen Jimmy scooped up Ai. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek, "Good morning daddy!"

"Good morning to you too."

George just smiled up at Jimmy as they opened the door and Rachel was already in there looking around. "Well we have, pancakes, French toast, and cereal, you choose."

Ai looked at George, "I don't care what ever you want is fine with me."

"French toast, is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine George, I already told you I don't mind."

"Okay so French toast?" asked Rachel.

"Yes please." They told her.

Jimmy placed her down and Ai ran up to George, "Let me show you my room!"

They ran out of the kitchen as Jimmy came up behind Rachel and put his arms around his waist.

"You know Ai-chan has been taking a large toll on you. She's been affecting you so much Jimmy." Rachel told him.

"Yes, I know but being a father to her seems natural now. Soon Rachel, we're going to have more kids ourselves."

Rachel blushed, "I know, I'll talk to Koja and Kazuha today while George and Ai play with Koji."

She threw the piece if bread down on the pan as Jimmy backed away to make some coffee.

After breakfast...

"Okay you two, we're going to take a shower. I want Ai to use her bathroom, George you use the guest bathroom, and Rachel and I will use mine." Jimmy told her.

"Okay!" Ai ran off to her room and Jimmy went to go show George his bathroom and Rachel went off to her room.

After the showers...

Everyone was dry and dressed and they exited the house and knocked on Koja and Koji's. "Hello?" asked Koja.

"Hi guys!" George greeted them.

"Hi...George, Hi Ai. Come on in."

Opening the door everyone entered, and they saw Harley on the couch sleeping while Kazuha was walking around.

Koji and Jimmy took the two kids with them as Rachel took Kazuha and Koja to a guest room. "So what's going on Rachel?"

"Well, you know how Jimmy and I are engaged?"

"Yes, we all are," answered Kazuha.

"Well what about a triple wedding?"

"That's perfect! We wouldn't have to worry about dates and we just go our separate ways after the party," exclaimed Koja.

"Yes, precisely, but we'll have to use your date Kazuha," Rachel told her.

"No problem it's only two months away. That's enough time to get caterers, dresses, and the whole set."

"Cool, then all we have to do is get my dad to cooperate," Rachel told them.

"Why wouldn't he do that?" they both asked.

"You know him, cheap dad," Rachel told them.

All three girls rolled their eyes.

With Ai, George, Koji, and Jimmy...

"Hey Jimmy why did you bring George-kun here?"

"He knows about us."

"He what--?"

"Yeah he knows about us. We didn't tell Ai though so keep it down!"

Koji nodded to him and looked at Ai and George playing around with some soccer ball that they had unearthed from one of the boxes. "Agasa-san would've liked to be here."

"Yeah, he would've, and he would've liked to be at the wedding."

Koji sighed and turned away from the two children, "I'm sorry Jimmy, and I shouldn't have..."

"No, it's alright Koji, it's no ones fault."

He ran up to the two and soon after Koji went to meet them to join their game.

TBC...


	21. Wedding Plans and George’s Unsureness

Chapter 21: Wedding Plans and George's Unsureness

Princess Sango

Rachel sighed, everything was being planned now and Kazuha and Koja seemed happy. All three friends, engaged, and getting married, what else could anyone ask for?

"So Rachel-chan, tell me, what color wedding dress are you thinking?" asked Kazuha.

"What theme did you have set up?" Rachel asked her, looking up from a wedding dress catalog.

"Well, beige..." Kazuha said lost in thought.

"Well then peach, I've always disliked white plain. Plus a plush peach would be better."

"What about you Koja?"

"White, you Kazuha?"

"Beige!"

"Okay then, now which caterer?" asked Rachel.

"What about hmmm..." Koja trailed off.

"Don't worry about that yet, food is last. Just let us figure out decorations, dresses, titles, and other things before food," Kazuha explained.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Maybe we should each have a job, but guest lists will probably be small since we know the same people. Let's figure out the lists and titles first!"

"You're right Rachel-chan! We'll start writing the lists now and figure out how we're going to tell your parents."

"Okay, settle down Rachel and Koja, we're doing fine."

Koji, Jimmy, George, Ai, and Harley...

"We're going to not be bachelors soon!" yelled Koji.

"Yeah, but I already have a family. Practically anyway..." Jimmy trailed off.

"Yep, you're definitely tied down Jimmy!" Harley told him.

George walked up to them, "Hey guys?"

"What's wrong George?" asked Jimmy.

"Nothing much..."

Jimmy kneeled down to his eye level, "George, this is Conan here, and I don't believe that one bit."

"Nothing okay?"

"George, don't try that! This is Mitch and Conan now; tell us what's wrong. Let me guess, you're scared that once Koja, Jimmy, and I get married we'll forget about you?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Why would we do that? Your our friend George-kun, we would never forget you. We had a lot of fun and we would never leave you behind. Don't forget that okay?" Jimmy told him.

"Okay!" he said, lightening up.

"Also George, your welcome at our houses anytime," Koji informed him.

"Really?"

"Yes, anytime, just call before hand."

Ai came running up to them then, "George, I got the ball out of the bush, we can go play again!"

George smiled and went off to play with her.

"Jimmy, you know that it won't be the same between George and us. We'll mature more while he just grows older."

"Yes I know, but I like the feel of him being around. It seems George has a thing for Ai and vice versa."

Harley patted the backs of Jimmy and Koji's, "Well soon he'll turn to us for answers. He'll want to know about girls, cars, and etc..."

"Yeah, yeah...we know!" Jimmy and Koji shouted.

TBC...


	22. A Trip to Richard's

Chapter 22: A trip to Richard's

Princess Sango

Rachel smiled at the two other girl's, "I better get going, I have to go tell my mom and dad. Also I have to take George-kun home, unless you want him here Koja?"

"It's fine with me, he knows right?"

"Yeah."

"Then leave him."

Rachel nodded before going to go pick up Ai and Jimmy. She found them inside the kitchen drinking Gatorade and smiling to one another. "Hey guys, what you been up to?"

"Kicking Harley's and Koji's butt!" George informed her.

"It's no fair, you had Jimmy-kun on your team!" Koji complained.

George stuck his tongue out at them. "Ai, Jimmy time to go. George-kun we're going to leave you here okay?"

"Hai."

Rachel nodded before yanking Ai and Jimmy out the door. "We're going to grandpa's house Ai."

"Yay! Grandpa, grandpa!" she chimed innocently.

"Couldn't I stay with Harley and Koji then?" grumbled Jimmy.

"Hey! You know you're going to see him a lot more when we're married," Rachel yelled at him as Ai looked up at them.

"Sorry! Sorry! Geez, Rachel-chan, but I can wait till then."

Rachel snorted and walked faster towards the house. Jimmy and Ai ran to catch up and when they did Rachel was just closing the door. Jimmy placed his foot in the space and opened the door. He gave her a smile and she immediately lightened up and opened the door for him.

Ai ran inside and looked for Richard who was on the couch reading a newspaper. "Grandpa!" Ai shouted as she collided with his chest.

Richard smiled at her and ruffled her hair, "Hey there, are your parents here too?"

Ai nodded to him and hugged him. "Is grandma here?"

"I think she's in the kitchen, let's go see, shall we?"

Ai nodded again and they walked into the kitchen to find Eva starting to bake cookies. She stopped what she was doing and scooped up the enthusiastic little girl, "How are you doing sweetie?"

"Great! What are you doing?"

"Making cookies, want to help?"

Ai nodded to her and when she was put down she went to go wash her hands.

TBC...


	23. A Trip To Richard’s PT2

Chapter 23: A Trip To Richard's PT2

Princess Sango

Ai gave Eva a bright smile as she sat up on the counter top mixing the large bowl on her lap. Eva was just as happy and placed more ingredients into the bowl. "Like this grandma?"

"Just like that Ai-chan," Eva said, smiling at her.

Richard sat at the table and read the paper as Jimmy and Rachel came inside. "Hi mom, dad."

"Hi Rachel-chan, what's going on?"

"Well you know how Jimmy and I are getting married?"

Richard looked up, "Yes…"

"Well to make everything easier on you, Kazuha, Koja, and I decided to do a joint wedding. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's great!" Richard exclaimed, while thinking, _"I'm getting only a 1/3 of the price!"_

"That's settled then, what are you making Ai-chan?"

"Chocolate chip cookies!"

Jimmy smiled and walked over to Ai as he sneakily snaked his hand towards the cookie dough, ever so carefully.

"Jimmy!" Eva reprimanded him.

Jimmy gave a sheepish smile and backed away. "What did daddy do grandma?"

"He tried to eat the cookie dough."

"Oh, why did you want to do that daddy?"

"It just tastes so good, a habit I guess you would say."

"Oh…okay." Ai yawned a little as Rachel took the bowl out of her child's hands.

"Maybe you should go sleep in mommy's old room Ai-chan. You were up late last night; I'll go with you until you fall asleep if you want. The cookies will be done by the time you awake."

"Promise mommy?"

"I promise," Rachel kissed her cheek and picked her up and carried the child away.

Jimmy looked at the bowl and snuck his hand back in and grabbed some of the delight. He snuck it in his mouth before Eva could say anything. He sat down in the chair across from Richard. "So Richard, any knew cases?"

"Nope business is running slow right now. You?"

"One here, one there, it's not that fast anymore."

Richard nodded, "So you going to be good to those to girls?"

"Yes sir, you can count on me."

"I hope so, but I also hope you have a boy so at least someone can carry out the name of Kudo, unlike Moore."

"If I have a boy, that's great, if I'm stuck with girls the rest of my life, then that's fine too."

"Okay, but a grandson would be nice."

"We'll try."

Eva continued silently cooking but looked up when Rachel walked in. "She's asleep."

Jimmy nodded to her but then looked at Richard and Eva, "I know this is kind of sudden but can we leave Ai-chan with you when we go out?"

"When are you going out?" Richard interrogated.

"Right now," Rachel answered.

"Sure, go have fun," Eva told them.

"Thanks mom, I'll see you later!"

Rachel pulled Jimmy to the door and they left together.

TBC…


	24. Date and a Misfortune

Chapter 24: Date and a Misfortune

Princess Sango

"Let's go to the theme park Jimmy!"

"Are you sure you're a teen?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, nothing… Alright let's go Rachel-chan."

Rachel smiled and pulled his hand towards the park as Amy and Ai had done when they were trying to get him somewhere fast. Smiling Jimmy kicked into his soccer skills and ran with Rachel towards the entrance. Rachel was like a little kid; it seemed some effect the pill had on girls kept it there. To Jimmy, that was great, it meant she would be forever young.

After they paid Rachel pulled them to the nearest ride, which was Big Ben, and was also the one where Jimmy didn't exactly like. "Umm…Rachel do I have to go on this one?"

Rachel looked around confused, "Nani?"

"Can I not go on this one?"

"Why?"

"Well I really don't like this one."

"It's going to be fine Jimmy-kun, I promise you!" she begged him and Jimmy caved in.

"Alright, I'll go."

"Thank-you!" she exclaimed and hugged him. Jimmy smiled and kissed her cheek.

"We're next!"

Jimmy felt uneasy and fidgeted when Rachel pulled him to the seats. When he sat down and felt the locks come on to him and his feet leave the ground, Jimmy closed his eyes. Feeling his ears pop and hearing Rachel telling him to open his eyes, Jimmy reluctantly opened them. "See Jimmy, look how high up we are!"

Jimmy nodded and gulped, "Yes, I see how high Rachel-chan."

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"Look Rachel-chan you were only a child for a few weeks, I was for a year. I was small and the height was well…"

"I understand Jimmy, well here we go, ready?"

They bobbed like a yoyo and then they were slammed back down to the ground where they were released to the ground. "See, you made it through Jimmy! Let's go here next."

Ai…

Ai awoke in her mother's room and walked out of the room to a fresh smell of cookies. "Grandma, are they done yet?"

No one answer young Ai's yells so she headed to the kitchen. Opening the door slightly she heard some screaming going on. "Where's the girl?" shouted a scary man.

"What girl?" she heard her grandma ask.

"I believe you call her granddaughter," asked the scary man.

"No, we don't have one," answered grandpa.

**_Why were they lying? I'm their granddaughter! Ai Kudo, granddaughter of Richard and Eva Moore, that's me. But then, they only lie when necessary, so I'll go back to mom's room and hide in that hidden room she had showed me._**

Nodding, Ai opened the to her mother's room and opened the closet and unearthed a door. Opening it, she walked inside and closed it. She knew she was safe inside there, so she stayed in there. Ai could still hear the fighting and she could also smell the sweet aroma of cookies. Then Ai heard a bang, gasps, and yelling. Also a door slamming.

Waiting, Ai stayed in the small place until she heard the door open from the other side of the closet. There was grandpa, his eyes red from tears and his shirt and hands a crusted red color. I smiled at him and hugged him gratefully, "Grandpa, are you alright?"

Richard shook his head no, but they remained inside the small hole the rest of the day.

Jimmy and Rachel…

Jimmy led Rachel out of the park and they headed over to the house Rachel once lived in. When they arrived Rachel ran up the stairs and opened the door, running inside the kitchen she gasped and ran to her room. There was no one inside and Jimmy went to investigate the crime scene and then called out to Rachel.

"Call Inspector McGuire, quickly!"

Rachel nodded and ran to the neighbor's house to use the phone. Jimmy looked for his daughter in Rachel's secret places to find Richard and Ai in the closet door.

"Hi guys, why don't you come here?"

Ai ran up to him and he gave a sigh of relief as he saw his little girl hug him. Richard looked on the other hand, to me, haggard. Blood was on his hands and shirt and he looked like he was ready to open a bottle of whiskey to drink it all away. "I'm sorry man."

Richard looked up and nodded as he crawled out. Then Jimmy saw Rachel come inside and let out a huge sigh and ran up and hugged Ai. Rachel looked at Jimmy, they both knew it wasn't safe till they figured out what the cause was for this accident and Rachel decided then that she would take her somewhere, like the mall, not a house.

"Hey Ai-chan, you want to come with me to the mall?"

"Sure!"

Rachel read Jimmy's eyes and he nodded to her, before letting them leave. He wanted the two girls as far away as possible from everything in this house. Then he turned to Richard.

TBC…


	25. Misfortune and Reason

Chapter 25: Misfortune and Reason

Princess Sango

"Ai, do you know what happened?" Rachel asked her little girl as they ate ice cream.

"No, ojisan wouldn't tell me and I heard a gun shot fired. That's all I know but…"

"Go on."

"They were looking for me, I heard them claim they didn't know me, but I knew it was me they were looking for. So I hid in a spot where you showed me, why mommy? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't Ai-chan, I swear, you did good." Rachel told her as she looked away and scanned the faces that passed her by.

She was still in shock but now Jimmy, Ai, and her had lost something precious, Agasa, Ai's sister, and her mom. Tears only now were threatening to spill as she took a bite of the ice cream and blinked back tears. Ai noticed and watched her mother carefully. "Mommy?"

I looked at her, "Hai Ai?"

"Is grandma okay? I didn't see her and grandpa didn't tell me."

"No, grandma she's dead," Rachel, answered, her voice quivering from what she just said.

"Does that mean I'll never be able to talk to her again?"

"You can talk to her but she won't be able to answer much."

Ai hugged her and sniffed, "Is it my fault?"

"No, never think that way Ai-chan, never."

Rachel gave Ai a smile, "Daddy and grandpa will solve this crime and then your dad and I will be married and after that we can return to normal."

"Will it be normal with out her?"

"We'll have to wait and see."

Ai nodded and retuned to her ice cream.

Jimmy and Richard…

"So Jimmy how many shots did you count?"

"Two, only two, killed instantly. Time of death around 3:30 and Rachel and I arrived around two hours after."

"I see…any motive?"

"They were looking for Ai-chan," answered Richard out of the blue.

"Ai-chan?" Inspector McGuire asked perplexed.

"Hai, Ai-chan is my daughter," Jimmy explained simply.

"Your daughter? Jimmy since when?"

"Four months, she's six."

"Uhh…"

"No, no an adopted daughter."

"Oh, okay that's different. Why would they?"

"Black Organization."

"Jimmy, that couldn't be, since we crushed them."

"Maybe one escaped, laid low, but then figured out where Ai was."

"Why would they want her?"

"She was a shrunken victim just like us, but Ai stayed the same. She had created a pill so she wouldn't remember anything and start her life over."

"Okay so they want her because she was linked?"

"Yes but she was also the one who created a cure, and the original pill."

"I see, so Richard-san you may want to describe what the man looked like."

"Black hair, tall, very aggressive, that's all I can tell you."

"Hmm…not much to go on, did Ai see the guy?"

"Probably did, but she didn't tell me."

"Hmmm….okay, okay we'll work on it. See you later guys, and please stick together."

With that Inspector McGuire left, even with Eva. The crime scene was cleaned up and Richard looked like he needed a beer. Jimmy complied by walking into the kitchen and grabbed one. Coming back he handed one to Richard and sat down next to him. "I only have Rachel left now, only her."

Jimmy looked at Richard, "But you still have family, that's important right?"

"Yes I know that but Eva and I were thinking about starting over new, everything. What am I to do now?"

"You can continue living and move in with me and Rachel."

"I don't know I feel like I would be leaving her behind."

"No, you wouldn't be. Come on Richard, you're only going waste yourself here!"

"Iie."

"Fine be that way but my offer still stands."

That's when the door was shoved open and a guy with black hair stampeded inside, demanding Ai. Jimmy simply opened his watch and aimed at him, he didn't see it and he was soon asleep. That's when Ai's sister appeared, transparent and staring at them.

"Hi Jimmy…"

"Hi, did you see what happened?"

"Hai, that's him. Can Richard-san see you?"

"No, only people I want to see can see me but he can hear me. I'm sorry about Eva, oh, here she comes!"

Eva's form showed up from behind her and Richard gasped, "E-eva?"

Eva looked at Richard to Jimmy sadly, "Rachel's not here is she?"

"No, but Eva aren't you dead?"

"Hai, I am, I'm a ghost that came back to see you. I can appear and disappear at will. Don't worry about me Richard, just have the guy arrested, he shouldn't be in my house."

"Okay, okay…"

Later…

"I don't know how you got him so zonked but I'll see you later!"

With that Inspector McGuire left and Eva and Ai's sister who they figured out was named- Sakura- showed up. Smiling they both answered, "I thought they'd never leave!"

"Yeah, right, but that's the brakes about being dead."

"Very funny Jimmy, oh look there's Rachel, Hi!"

Rachel stared at her mom and blinked, **_Is that really her? _**

Ai saw grandma and ran up to her, but when she went to hug her she ran straight through her!

"Grandma?"

"I'm right here."

"What happened?"

"Nothing sweetie."

Then Ai noticed the ghost and screamed, "Ah, it's her!"

"Settle down Ai, she's not going to hurt you."

"Daddy, who is she then?"

"Don't worry about that, let's just get home, bye Richard, Eva, Sakura-chan!"

Then Jimmy picked up Ai and Rachel and them headed home.

TBC...


	26. Wedding

Chapter 26: Wedding

Princess Sango

Rachel smoothed out her peach wedding dress as she looked in the mirror. There stood Ai next to her in her little dress. It was the day, the day her and Jimmy were waiting for. Koja stood next to her in the white dress along with Kazuha in her beige one. They smiled at each other as a knock on the door was heard. Ai went to open the door to reveal three fathers.

"You ready?" they asked their daughters?"

"Hai."

Then two other girls ran up to Ai, "It's our part!"

Ai nodded to her mom and all three headed out. The three women smiled and went to their respective father. Out went Kazuha, Koja, and then lastly Rachel. Richard nudged Rachel, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, I've waited."

"Then you deserve this all the more."

Rachel smiled and when she saw Jimmy waiting up there, she felt like running to him, for the day separations made her want him more. Trying to make my way faster we stopped. Then the priest started talking and she shifted nervously until out came George with our rings.

First Kazuha was official, then Koja, and finally Rachel. She felt like her life had just changed, after that simple kiss. She smiled at him and hugged him after, they were all married and now they had the party and a honeymoon. The party was at Koja's house and everyone drove there and Ai was sitting in the middle of them. "Does that mean we're all official?"

"Yes Ai-chan, hai."

"Yay! Will I have a brother or a sister soon?"

"Maybe…" answered a blushing Rachel.

"Will I still have my own room then?"

"Don't worry about that yet! We still have a long way to go!" Jimmy answered also.

"Okay daddy!"

At the party everyone sat there and enjoyed, Ai was with George and the other kids, the fathers getting drunk, the girls clustered and the boys also. Everyone was happy, and even Sakura and Eva showed up!

The girls talked and laughed. "We're married, and we have to compare honeymoons when we get back. How long are you going to be away from Ai Rachel?" asked Koja.

"Not very long, a month or two at the most."

"True, you have more responsibility than us anyway. It's getting late and we have a plane ride next!" shrieked Kazuha, "I better go!"

Watching Kazuha leave, soon it was only Rachel who was left and Jimmy and her had to catch their flight next. So she made sure Ai was with Richard before they left. Saying their goodbyes we smiled and hugged each other, then they left. Going to their honeymoon.

TBC…


	27. Epilogue

Chapter 27: Epilogue

Princess Sango

Rachel smiled at Ai as she came running inside from another day of school. It had been a year since they had been married and now everything was normal. Besides the few missing people, who weren't really, were there, if you catch the drift. So Rachel scooped Ai up and hugged and kissed her.

"How was your day at school Ai-chan?"

"Great! I loved the field trip."

"Good, now why don't you start doing your homework and I'll start dinner. You're dad should come home soon."

"Okay mommy!"

Watching Ai scamper to her room, Rachel smiled at the figure. Her mom stood there in the door frame as Ai had ran right through her. Eva tsked and they came up to Rachel, "So what are you planning to have a biological child?"

"Maybe soon, Jimmy and I just want Ai right now. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

"No reason, just a certain someone would like to see her sister in the real world again."

"Okay, fine, maybe sooner then later, but we'll see."

Rachel walked into the kitchen to find Sakura looking through the cabinets, pulling items out while Agasa sat at the table. That was their house alright, ghost filled, and Rachel felt comfortable leaving Ai at home with her mom, since Eva could freak someone out. Smiling she came up behind Sakura, "Looking for something in particular Sakura?"

"Nah, just to look, need anything?"

"Nope, I'm still thinking about dinner."

"Alfredo!" Sakura suggested.

"Okay, okay, Alfredo. Take out the spice cabinet if you could please."

Sakura obliged and took out the spice cabinet and left it on the counter while pulling out the other ingredients. While Rachel took out the other items from the fridge, and Eva began chopping onions. Then the door opened and Jimmy walked inside, coming up behind her and giving her a big hug and whispering in her ear, "Hi Rach, is Ai home yet?"

"Yes, Jimmy-kun, she's in her room doing her homework," she answered and turned towards him, enough to give him a little peck before turning around again.

Jimmy let go of her and sat down at the table with Agasa, "She's getting so smart these days. Was your sister always like that Sakura?"

"Hai."

Jimmy gave her a smile before a knock could be heard at the door, and before he could even move, Ai ran down the hall. "I'll get it!"

Ai ran up and opened the door and let in the new person. Soon to be found out as George and they smiled to each other and gave a simple greeting. It seemed George was over everyday now and they had gotten used to his presence enough to give him his own room. Everything looked like it was set right, and everyone was surrounded by love, and Ai, Jimmy, and Rachel couldn't have been any happier and that's the way thing's should be without misfortunes.

End

The end, and I decided to do a sequel!


End file.
